Rosa y Camelia
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Yukina y Lisa siempre se han sentido atraída la una a la otra, pero son muy tímidas para declarar sus sentimientos, pero Sayo tratará de ayudar a ambas. LisaxYukina y un poco de AkoxRinko.


**ADVERTENCIA. **BanG Dream! no me pertenece. Todos los derechos a Bushiroad.

La mañana de ese día era muy tranquila, el cielo se veía muy hermoso con pocas nubes y con un color azul celeste que lo hacía ver muy bello. En una de las calles, se veía a 5 chicas caminando con mucha calma, pero no eran cualquier grupo de amigas. Se trataba de la banda de chicas más popular del momento, el nombre, Roselia.

El quinteto se dirigía a Circle, lugar donde practicaban después de que las clases terminaban en sus distintivas escuelas. Como decía Yukina, solo puedes ser el mejor si mejoras cada día, eso era precisamente lo que la banda hacia cada día. Pero en ese momento, había un pequeño, aunque insignificante problema.

La líder y cantante de la banda, Yukina Minato, se había sentido extraña durante el último año. No era que se sintiera enferma, estresada o abrumada por la popularidad de Roselia, era más bien algo que ni ella podía explicar, y ese problema tenia nombre y apellido: Lisa Imai.

Lisa había sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia y se sintió muy feliz de que haya aceptado unirse a su banda cuando recién comenzaban. ¿Cuál era en si ese problema? Ya no la miraba como antes. Hace un tiempo comenzó a ver a la bajista de una manera diferente, siempre quería estar con ella, su actitud alegre y positiva era lo que mantenía unida a Roselia. Eso era lo que Yukina amaba de ella. Y entonces fue cuando la peli lila descubrió cual era el asunto de todo, se había enamorado de su amiga.

Por otro lado, Lisa mantenía su vista en Yukina, solo el ver su apariencia la tranquilizaba, pero a la vez la ponía muy nerviosa. Conocía a Yukina desde hace varios años, sabía que a veces no era muy honesta con sus sentimientos, pero eso no le importaba a la castaña. Lisa aceptaba que estaba enamorada de Yukina desde hace ya un tiempo, incluso antes de que Roselia se formara. Cuando Yukina le habló de formar una banda, pensó que se distanciarían y que no podrían verse muy seguido, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando la peli lila la invitó a formar parte de la banda, cosa que aceptó con mucho gusto ya que podría estar cerca de su amada.

Ambas chicas se amaban, era un amor correspondido, pero como normalmente pasa con los humanos, no confesaban sus sentimientos por temor, sí, ese temor a ser rechazadas. Temían que un rechazo podría afectar a la banda y, peor aún, podría arruinar su amistad.

En ese momento, sin querer, sus miradas se cruzaron, verde con ámbar. Cada una se perdió en los ojos de la otra, no querían separarse de esa mirada que las hipnotizaba y las derretía por dentro, pero el bello momento fue interrumpido por los demás miembros de la banda.

\- ¿Minato-san? ¿Imai-san? – preguntó Sayo algo extrañada.

\- ¿Eh? – Yukina se dio cuenta y separó la mirada de Lisa - ¿Q-Que ocurre Sayo?

\- Han estado así hace ya un buen rato. ¿Ocurrió algo?

\- N-No ha pasado nada – hablaba Lisa algo nerviosa - ¿N-No es así Yukina?

\- S-Sí – dijo la peli lila en el mismo estado de su amiga – No se preocupen por eso, s-solo concentrémonos en la práctica.

\- ¿Está bien? – la peli azul no quedó muy convencida, pero decidió dejarlo a un lado.

\- Lisa-nee – llamó Ako a la bajista - ¿podemos hablar?

\- S-Sí – la castaña se acercó a la baterista alejándose un poco de las demás - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Ha pasado algo con Yukina-san últimamente?

\- ¿Q-Que? – la chica sintió un pequeño calor en sus mejillas por la pregunta hecha por Ako - ¿P-Por qué lo preguntas? Y-Ya habíamos dicho que…

\- ¿Te gusta Yukina-san? – preguntó la menor.

Lisa quedó muda ante la pregunta hecha por la menor. ¿Cómo Ako se enteró de sus sentimientos hacia Yukina? ¿Tan obvia era? ¿Se lo contó alguien? No, no podía ser eso ya que nadie sabía su secreto, además, nunca tuvo un acercamiento demasiado obvio con Yukina.

\- ¿C-Como lo sabes?

\- Simple – la peli morada hacia su típica pose – el demonio que vive dentro de mi ojo no me miente.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Bueno, para resumirlo, tal vez pensaste que nadie se daría cuenta de que te gusta Yukina-san, pero Rin-rin y yo hemos notado tu comportamiento hacia ella.

\- ¿Mi comportamiento?

\- Te ponías nerviosa cuando ella estaba cerca de ti, no es normal que te pongas nerviosa con personas a tu alrededor, trabajas en una tienda por lo que no tiene sentido que me quieras contradecir diciendo que es por la gente que te pones.

\- Y-Yo… - la castaña no hallaba argumentos para contradecir a la baterista.

\- ¿Por qué no te declaras? – propuso Ako - ¿Cuál es el miedo? ¿Tienes miedo de que te…?

\- Del rechazo – terminó la oración – ponte a pensar Ako, si me le declaro a Yukina posiblemente me rechace ya que no sería bueno para la banda, nuestra amistad podría arruinarse.

\- No tengas miedo Lisa-nee – tranquilizó la menor – no sabrás que ocurre si no lo haces. Si no te arriesgas no sabrás lo que Yukina-san siente.

\- ¿Lo que Yukina siente? – preguntó la bajista quien solo recibió el silencio de la menor quien se adelantó a donde se encontraba Rinko.

Al mismo tiempo en el que Ako y Lisa hablaban…

\- ¿Me vas a decir que ocurrió con Imai-san, Minato-san? – preguntó Sayo.

\- ¿Eh? – la peli lila se sonrojó por eso – Y-Ya dije que no fue nada…

\- Mentira – dijo Sayo – desde ya un tiempo he notado tu comportamiento hacia Imai-san. ¿Qué ocurre exactamente?

\- Y-Yo… - Yukina estaba contra las paredes, sabía que ganarle a Sayo en una pelea era casi imposible.

\- ¿Por qué te pones así? – la peli azul tuvo una idea, sabía que era algo arriesgado decirla, pero creyó que era la única forma de sacarle la verdad a Yukina.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Sayo? – preguntó la vocalista al ver a su amiga que entró en silencio, pero luego reaccionó.

\- Olvidemos ese detalle – Sayo pensó en jugársela – Dime Minato-san, ¿sabes la mejor manera de acercarme más a Imai-san?

\- ¿Acercarte? – a Yukina le dio mala espina lo que su compañera dijo - ¿A-A que te refieres con acercarte?

\- Bueno, como sabrás, Imai-san es muy popular y muchas chicas quisieran estar a su lado. Y creo que me ha empezado a atraer.

\- ¿A-Atraer? – Yukina estaba con una vena hinchada en la frente – No me digas que te gusta Lisa.

\- ¿Gustarme? – Sayo sabía que Yukina estaba a punto de explotar, así que decidió ver de qué lado mascaba más la iguana – tienes razón Minato-san, creo que Imai-san me gusta. Creo que me le voy a declarar en el ensayo.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – la cordura de Yukina llegó a su límite - ¡Ella es mía! No dejaré que tengas a mi Lisa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapó la boca totalmente avergonzada.

-Lo sabía.

\- ¿Qué sabias? – preguntó temerosa Yukina.

\- Sencillo, la única forma de sacarte la verdad era provocándote. Vaya que saliste re celosa Minato-san.

\- C-Cállate – la chica desvió la mirada con bastante vergüenza, ¿Cómo cayó en el juego de Sayo tan fácilmente?

\- ¿Qué harás al respecto?

\- ¿Al respecto? – Yukina no entendió nada.

\- ¿No harás nada en respecto por Imai-san?

\- ¿De que servirá de que me le declare? Posiblemente me rechace.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que te va a rechazar?

\- Porque la conozco bien Sayo – la peli azul miró varias lágrimas en los ojos de la peli lila – Conozco a Lisa más que nadie, sé sus gustos y disgustos.

\- Minato-san – Sayo notó que el tono de voz de Yukina comenzaba a quebrarse.

\- Una chica como yo no le podría gustar. Lisa es del tipo de chica que le gusta divertirse mucho, yo no soy así.

\- Entonces ¿estas dispuesta a dejarla ir?

\- Me duele – la fortaleza de Yukina fue derrumbada – si no soy lo que busca… entonces sí.

Sayo no lo pensó dos veces y abrazó a la chica, cosa que cuando Lisa vio le molestó mucho. ¿Por qué Sayo estaba abrazando a "su" chica?

\- ¿P-Por qué no ensayamos de una vez? – Lisa rompió el hielo tratando de controlarse.

\- S-Sí, veo que ya llegamos.

El grupo entró al Live House y se dirigió a la sala, listas para ensayar.

Las chicas alistaron sus instrumentos para comenzar a tocar.

-Muy bien – dijo Yukina – ensayemos tocando Black Shout.

\- ¡Excelente! – dijo Ako con mucha emoción – mis poderes aumentan con la canción que nos hizo ver al mundo como… eh… ¡¿Qué te pareció Rin-rin?!

\- ¿Eh? – la tecladista reaccionó – Sí, te salió muy bien Ako-chan.

\- Bueno – volvió a hablar la peli lila - ¿Qué opinas Sayo?

\- Me parece bien – dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa, cosa que no le gustó a Lisa.

\- ¿Que ocurre Lisa? – preguntó Yukina a su mejor amiga.

\- N-Nada – dijo la bajista disimulando sus celos.

\- ¿Segura? ¿No estas enferma?

\- S-Sí, estoy bien.

\- Lisa, dime ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- ¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! – gritó la castaña algo irritada.

\- ¿L-Lisa? – Yukina estaba sorprendida y algo asustada por la reacción de Lisa, no era muy común en ella enojarse.

\- Y-Yo… - la chica notó la tensión que provocó su grito, se sintió sumamente avergonzada, no solo por el escándalo que hizo, sino que pudo haber dado una mala imagen a Yukina – L-Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes. Yo tengo la culpa por presionarte.

\- No te preocupes Yukina – la bajista se sonrojó un poco – no quería preocuparte.

\- ¿Eh? – la peli lila pasó al mismo estado de su amiga – Y-Yo solo no quiero que te pase algo malo.

Las demás integrantes encontraron el ambiente más apacible, pero también se sorprendieron por el aura melosa que envolvían a ambas chicas.

El quinteto ensayó durante todo el día hasta que llegó la tarde.

-Estoy agotada – dijo Rinko.

\- Mi suministro de energía demoniaca llegó a su límite – hablaba Ako.

\- Bueno, nos vemos el lunes – dijo Yukina.

\- ¿El lunes? – Sayo se extrañó de que Yukina no ensayara al día siguiente – Minato-san, ¿y ese milagro de que no ensayaremos mañana?

\- Creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso, veo que hemos ensayando mucho estos días, así que creo que un descanso no haría mal a Roselia.

\- Por cierto, Minato-san – Sayo se dirigió a la cantante – quiero que hablemos.

\- ¿Hablar? – Yukina no entendió al inicio, pero luego comprendió de que hablaba – Esta bien.

\- ¿De qué van a hablar? – habló Lisa con algo de desaprobación.

\- ¿Eh? – Yukina no sabía que responderle – P-Pues… verás…

\- Minato-san y yo quedamos de vernos mañana para salir – dijo Sayo, cosa que dejó a Yukina con la cara azul.

\- Y-Yukina – Lisa no creía eso.

\- ¿Entonces van a una cita? – esas palabras dichas por Ako fueron como si le cayeran tres bloques gigantes de cemento en la cabeza.

\- E-Entonces… ¿van a una cita? – dijo una Lisa muy dolida.

\- N-No lo diría como una cita.

\- Yukina, dos personas saliendo así, a eso se le llama una cita.

\- L-Lisa y-yo…

\- Responde Yukina.

\- L-Lisa…

\- ¡Responde Yukina Minato! – Lisa no aguantó sus celos.

\- ¡Sí! – respondió Yukina ya irritada de la actitud de su mejor amiga - ¡Voy a tener una cita con Sayo! ¡¿Cuál es el problema con que Sayo me invite?! ¡Tú nunca me invitas a salir y ahora que alguien lo hace ¿te molesta?!

\- Y-Yo… - Lisa quedó sin palabras – L-Lo siento.

\- … - Yukina también se arrepintió de su reacción – N-No… yo también lo siento.

El ambiente se volvió algo tenso, pero no duró mucho ya que la práctica se había terminado por ese día y cada quien volvió a su lado. Yukina y Lisa iban juntas ya que eran vecinas y eso las hizo mejores amigas.

A pesar de ir juntas, ninguna emitía palabra o sonido alguno. La pequeña pelea de antes había provocado una tensión entre ambas chicas, estaban sumamente avergonzadas y sonrojadas, no sabían cómo romper el hielo y volver al típico ambiente agradable al que estaban acostumbradas.

Lisa quería romper el silencio que había entre ellas dos, pero le daba mucha pena por el show que había ocasionado en el estudio. Sus celos salieron a la luz, no podía soportar la idea de Yukina fuera de otra chica, simplemente no podría soportarlo.

Yukina por su parte no entendía la reacción de Lisa hace ratos. Conocía a Lisa de toda la vida, nunca la había visto tan enojada, ella siempre ha sido la chica alegre, carismática y energética que mantenía al grupo unido. Incluso pensaba que, sin Lisa, Roselia se vendría abajo, no por el hecho de que haría falta un bajista, más bien, ninguna bajista podría sustituir a Lisa. Al final, Yukina tomó valor y decidió romper el silencio.

-L-Lisa – habló Yukina con bastante nerviosismo.

\- ¿Eh? D-Dime – Lisa se sorprendió de que Yukina le hablará.

\- ¿P-Por qué no me hablas?

\- N-No es eso… es tu imaginación.

\- Vamos Lisa, tú no eres así.

\- D-De vez en cuando puedo comportarme así ¿no?

\- Te conozco de toda la vida Lisa, normalmente siempre estás alegre y positiva. No es normal en ti verte enojada o de mal humor.

\- Veo que me conoces bien.

\- Además, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.

\- ¿Eh? – Lisa se sonrojó de golpe por el comentario de la peli lila.

\- ¿Eh? – Yukina se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó la boca totalmente roja. ¿Por qué se le escapó eso?

\- ¿E-En serio lo crees?

\- ¿D-De qué? – Yukina se hacia la desentendida.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo Yukina, te lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿en serio crees que soy bonita?

\- Y-Yo… - la peli lila se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, pero también lo vio como una oportunidad para acercarse más a Lisa – Sí, eres muy hermosa Lisa.

\- G-Gracias – dijo Lisa muy sonrojada pero muy feliz.

Llegaron a sus respectivos hogares, cada una fue a su habitación…

En la habitación de Yukina…

La vocalista de Roselia estaba acostada en su cama tapando su cara con la almohada, estaba totalmente roja por lo que le dijo a Lisa.

\- ¿Por qué? – decía la chica dando vueltas en la cama - ¿Por qué le dije eso? ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué pensará Lisa de mí?

Yukina no sabía cómo miraría a Lisa a los ojos después de eso, posiblemente la vería de forma extraña, incluso posiblemente la vería como una enferma.

Mientras que con Lisa…

La bajista se encontraba de la misma manera que su mejor amiga, era la primera vez que se sentía así de nervios, ni cuando Yukina estaba cerca de ella se había sentido así. Linda. Esa palabra resonaba en la mente de Lisa y por más que sacudiera su cabeza, más fuerte se hacia el pensamiento. Era la primera vez que Yukina le decía linda. Normalmente se dirigía con esa palabra hacia las melodías, los trajes e incluso a los gatos, más a los gatos. Pero como dije, era la primera vez que la cantante le decía esa palabra para describirla.

Se acostó en la cama y solo trató de calmar su corazón, el cual latía a mil por hora. Acto seguido se durmió.

Ambas chicas se durmieron, pero por casualidades del destino, tuvieron el mismo sueño. Ambas soñaron que estaban de novia con la otra, incluso que llegaban a casarse e incluso con hijos.

Pero para Lisa la fantasía se arruinó, ya que su celular despertó su sueño y se tuvo que levantar, se despertó algo enojada, no por la hora en que se levantó, sino más porque habían interrumpido su sueño con Yukina.

Atendió el celular sin ver quien la llamaba.

\- ¿Hola? – habló con una voz muy somnolienta.

\- ¿Imai-san? – habló la voz del otro teléfono.

\- ¿Sayo? – dijo Lisa a quien se le fue el sueño.

\- Lo siento por la hora, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamaste en la mañana?

\- ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante?

\- ¿Eh? – era obvio que no podía decirle a Sayo lo del sueño – N-No fue nada, solo estaba durmiendo.

\- Lo siento, creo que interrumpí tu sueño con Minato-san.

\- Sí – Lisa se tapó la boca cuando dijo esto – N-N-No fue así…

\- Ya admítelo Imai-san – dijo Sayo – sé que te gusta Minato-san.

\- Déjame adivinar, no soy muy buena escondiendo mis sentimientos ¿no?

\- Así es.

\- Bueno – suspiró la castaña dándose por vencida - ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- Quería saber si ya se resolvieron ustedes dos.

\- ¿Resolver?

\- Udagawa-san y Shirokane-san estaban preocupadas por lo de hoy, incluso me dijeron que si podían hacer algo para resolverlo.

\- Lo siento, pero diles que no se preocupen. Yukina y yo nos resolveremos rápidamente.

\- Por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?

\- ¿Eh? No, no tengo nada que hacer.

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo y con Minato-san mañana – dijo Sayo con seriedad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Lisa - ¡¿Para qué quieres que vaya?! Se supone que solo ustedes van a ir. ¿Acaso no es una cita? – esto último lo dijo con bastante tristeza.

\- No es una cita, simplemente quería hablar con Minato-san sobre un asunto que tenemos pendiente, pero quisiera que estuvieras también.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Claro. Te espero mañana en Circle a las 10 de la mañana.

\- Está bien.

\- Otra cosa. Ponte guapa para Minato-san – bromeó la peli azul.

\- ¡Sayo! – reclamó Lisa muy sonrojada.

A la mañana siguiente, la bajista iba bastante elegante, llevaba puesto un top carmesí, jeans azul y zapatos deportivos. No era precisamente un vestuario elegante, pero fue lo único que encontró.

Llegó a Circle a la hora indicada por Sayo, iba algo nerviosa por lo que le iría a pasar, no era muy común que Sayo hiciera eso, todo esto le daba espina. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando ambas chicas llegaron al lugar.

\- ¿Lisa? – la bella voz de Yukina sacó a la castaña de sus pensamientos y cuando sus ojos voltearon a ver a la chica, quedó impactada. Yukina vestía un short negro, camiseta azul cielo y unas botas cafés.

\- ¿Tanto impacto te ocasionó Minato-san, Imai-san? – dijo Sayo saliendo detrás de Yukina.

\- Se ve hermosa – se le soltó a la bajista quien de inmediato se tapó la boca bastante avergonzada.

\- L-Lisa – la peli lila desvió la mirada bastante ruborizada por el comentario de su mejor amiga.

\- Bueno parejita ¿nos vamos? – dijo Sayo para avergonzar más a las chicas.

\- S-Sí – dijeron ambas sin mirarse.

El trio caminó al Centro Comercial para tratar de distraerse del estrés que provocaban los ensayos de Roselia.

-Chicas – llamó la peli azul a ambas chicas - ¿Qué esas no son Udagawa-san y Shirokane-san?

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Lisa quien vio al lugar que Sayo señalaba y en efecto, se trataba de sus compañeras de bandas quienes estaban en un puesto de bebidas y se le veía muy felices.

\- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? – se preguntó Yukina.

\- Ni idea – dijo la guitarrista, cosa que ni Yukina ni Lisa entendieron.

Mientras que con Ako y Rinko…

\- ¿En serio haremos esto Ako-chan? – preguntó la peli negra a su novia.

\- Sí queremos que Lisa-nee y Yukina-san estén juntas debemos hacerlo.

\- Recuérdame cómo fue que Hikawa-san se enteró de lo nuestro.

\- Pues…

_Flashback_

_Luego del ensayo de Roselia en el que provocó todo este enrollo, Ako y Rinko decidieron ir por su lado._

_-Que tensión se sintió hoy – dijo la tecladista._

_\- Ni que me lo digas Rin-rin._

_\- No sé lo que ocurre con Yukina-san o Lisa-san._

_\- Es un problema amoroso – dijo la baterista._

_\- ¿Problema de amor?_

_\- A Lisa-nee le gusta Yukina-san y Yukina-san también está enamorada de Lisa-nee._

_\- Entiendo – dijo Rinko – de suerte no tenemos ese problema ¿verdad Ako-chan?_

_\- Así es Rin-rin._

_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de relación?_

_\- Si mi ojo malvado no me falla y el hechicero de la memoria está en lo correcto, diría que tenemos 4 meses._

_\- ¿Puedes creer que ya han pasado 4 meses?_

_\- Ni yo me la creo – dijo Ako quien abrazó a Rinko – pero tener una novia tan bella como tú me hace muy feliz Rin-rin._

_\- También me hace muy feliz tenerte a ti, Ako-chan – dijo la peli negra quien abrazó a su novia de la cintura y ambas comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hasta darse un lindo y tierno beso, el cual sería interrumpido por cierta guitarrista peli azul._

_\- Así las quería agarrar, puercas – dijo Sayo quien tomaba varias fotografías de la escena._

_\- ¡Hikawa-san / Sayo-san! – exclamaron ambas chicas quienes se separaron de golpe al ver a la guitarrista._

_\- No sabía que ustedes eran pareja._

_\- ¡Por favor Hikawa-san! No le digas a nadie – rogó la tecladista._

_\- ¡Los mil demonios que están conmigo también ruegan tu discreción con respecto a lo que tus ojos vieron!_

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- O sea que no le digas a nadie por favor – rogó la peli morada en el mismo estado de su novia._

_\- Está bien – dijo Sayo – no revelaré que son pareja si me ayudan._

_\- ¿Ayudarte?_

_\- Como saben, mañana Minato-san y yo saldremos a dar una vuelta. Esta noche llamaré a Imai-san para que nos acompañe. Iremos al Centro Comercial y ustedes estarán en el puesto de bebidas y fingirán tener una cita._

_\- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?_

_\- Harán las típicas cosas que hacen las parejas. Hablarse y mirarse románticamente y luego besarse._

_\- ¿B-Besarnos? – exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo._

_\- ¿Algún problema? Si no quieren, debería publicar estas fotos. Ya me imagino las portadas de los diarios. "La tecladista y la baterista de Roselia se van a un callejón a cumplir sus bajas pasiones,"_

_\- ¡P-Pero eso no es cierto!_

_\- Eso no es lo que pensarán los diarios mañana._

_\- P-Pero… - Rinko trató de protestar._

_\- Aceptamos – dijo Ako para sorpresa de Rinko._

_\- Está bien, el trato está hecho – dijo Sayo quien dejó el lugar._

_\- Ya valimos ver…_

_\- ¡Ganó el Barcelona! – gritó un señor que pasaba por ahí._

_Fin Flashback_

-La próxima vez recuérdame revisar que no esté Hikawa-san – dijo Rinko.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es hora – dijo Ako quien se comenzó a acercar a su novia.

\- Acabemos con esto – dijo Rinko quien imitaba la acción de Ako, para posteriormente besarse.

Volviendo con el trio…

\- ¿Q-Que hacen Udagawa-san y Shirokane-san? – preguntó Sayo fingiendo ignorancia completa.

\- S-S-Se están… – Yukina no creía lo que sus compañeras hacían.

\- No sabía que eran pareja – dijo Lisa, quien de inmediato pensó como seria si ella y Yukina estuvieran en la misma situación.

\- Yo desde hace un tiempo pensé que era raro ver a Shirokane-san y a Udagawa-san tan juntas – mintió Sayo – al parecer mis suposiciones no iban tan lejos.

\- Y pensar que ellas dos tendrían ese tipo de relación – dijo Yukina quien aún no salía de su asombro.

\- Yo también quisiera estar así – susurró Lisa pensando que nadie la había escuchado.

\- ¿Quisieras estar así también Lisa? – habló Yukina quien escuchó lo que la bajista dijo.

\- P-Pero no es lo que piensas, s-solo quisiera estar así con la persona que quiero.

\- ¿L-La persona que quieres? – la líder de Roselia sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras de su amada. ¿Qué significaba eso?

\- Minato-san, llegaremos tarde a la función – la voz de Sayo sacó a Yukina de sus pensamientos.

\- E-Es cierto – y acto seguido, el trio fue directo al cine.

Pasaron tres horas desde que las chicas entraron al cine y eligieron ver Titanic, que de por si era muy larga y muy famosa, tanto Sayo como Yukina no habían visto esa película por lo que cada escena era algo maravilloso de ver.

Cuando salieron…

\- ¡Nunca te olvidaré Jack! – dijo Sayo limpiándose la nariz.

\- ¡Joder que gran historia! Me ha emocionado y todo, que final épico – dijo Yukina en el mismo estado que su compañera.

\- No puedo creer que haya sido la primera vez que veían Titanic – habló la bajista.

\- Nunca me habían interesado este tipo de películas – habló la vocalista.

\- Y más cuando Jack muere, Minato-san abrazando a Imai-san muy cariñosamente, parecían una pareja.

Este detalle provocó que los rostros de ambas mencionadas se tornaran de rojo.

-E-E-E-Eso fue por la emoción de la película – habló Yukina muy avergonzada.

\- Así, tu como no – dijo la guitarrista.

\- V-Vayamos a otro lado – propuso Lisa tratando de desviar el tema.

\- Está bien.

El trio salió del Centro Comercial y solo miraron un festival que se estaba llevando a cabo por el lugar, en donde se veían atracciones como la Rueda de la Fortuna, Carros chocones, entre otros.

\- ¡Vamos a ese! – propuso Lisa señalando la Rueda.

\- Tal vez después Imai-san, hay un juego que quisiera probar.

\- ¿Cuál?

La peli azul señaló el famoso túnel de amor, cosa que provocó el enorme sonrojo en Lisa y Yukina.

\- ¿Por qué no elegimos otro? – habló Lisa tratando de sonar normal.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo Imai-san? – preguntó la guitarrista – Solo es un juego.

\- Es que… - Lisa no hallaba más que decir.

\- ¿Saben? Si quieres Imai-san, puedes ir con Minato-san.

\- ¡¿QUEEE?!

\- Ya oyeron, métanse al túnel y después me cuentan que pasó.

\- ¿P-Por qué nos haces esto Sayo? – preguntó la vocalista.

\- Porque puedo, porque quiero y porque se me antoja.

\- Que mala eres.

\- ¡Súbanse de una vez!

\- ¡Sí! – y sin perder tiempo, ambas amigas se dirigieron a la atracción, se subieron y luego de que el juego diera inicio, ninguna de las dos emitía sonido alguno, tal vez la mayor razón era la extrema vergüenza que ambas estaban pasando.

El juego consistía en una pequeña barca que dirigía a ambas chicas a un túnel que daba un toque de romanticismo al ambiente. Pero como dije antes, ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a hablar por la extrema vergüenza de estar en un juego así.

_Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente, a mi corazón dejó encantado…_

Se escuchó el celular de Lisa, cosa que sorprendió a Yukina debido a que no sabía que Lisa era fan de ese anime que no mencionaré, pero que algunos si lo conocen.

\- ¿Hola? – susurró Lisa.

_\- ¿Has hecho algún progreso con Minato-san?_

\- ¿Sayo?

_\- No, que va. Soy Honoka Kousaka._

\- ¿Y esa quién es?

\- _Olvídalo – la peli azul solo suspiró – dime, ¿has hecho algún progreso con Minato-san?_

\- ¿P-Progreso? – la cara de Lisa se tornó roja - ¿D-De que hablas?

\- _Ya le dirás a Minato-san tus sentimientos ¿verdad?_

\- ¿P-Por qué le diría?

\- _Imai-san, ya es tiempo de que te le declares._

\- Como diría Auronplay, tengo miedo.

\- _La bajista de Roselia tiene miedo de confesar sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, la cual le corresponde, pero ninguna de las dos tiene los ovarios suficientes para decirlo._

_-_ E-Eso no es cierto.

\- _¡¿Entonces?! –_ _la voz de la guitarrista sonó determinada - ¡Dile a Minato-san que la amas!_

\- ¡Sí! – la bajista se levantó de golpe - ¡Tengo los ovarios bien puestos! ¡Y solo por eso, le diré a Yukina que estoy enamorada de ella!

\- ¿Qué? – al parecer la ingenuidad de Lisa hizo que no se diera cuenta que prácticamente iba con Yukina en el bote y al parecer, ella escuchó la repentina confesión de parte de la castaña.

\- … - Lisa no hallaba que decir, todo se había acabado según ella. Ahora no sabría que decir ahora que Yukina sabía su más íntimo secreto.

\- ¿Es en serio Lisa?

\- … -

\- Lisa, di algo.

\- … -

\- ¡Habla de una vez Lisa!

\- ¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga?! – la voz de Lisa se escuchó bastante irritada y algo molesta - ¡Ya sé que no te gusto!

\- P-Pero ¿Qué dices?

\- ¡No soy el tipo de chica que te gusta!

\- Lisa…

\- ¡Perdóname por no ser como Sayo! – la voz de Lisa se comenzó a quebrar – No soy como ella.

\- ¿Sayo? ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

\- Se ve que tienes más compatibilidad con ella – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – lamento no ser el tipo de mujer que quisieras… si tan solo… fuera más como tú – la bajista no aguantó más el llanto y lo soltó mientras cubría su cara con las manos.

\- Lisa, no llores – la líder de Roselia se acercó a su mejor amiga y la envolvió con sus brazos.

\- Yo te amo Yukina – la castaña por fin lo soltó – Y si ya no quieres que esté cerca de ti y prefieres que abandone Roselia, lo entenderé…

\- ¡No! – el grito de Yukina sorprendió a Lisa – Nunca vuelvas a decir eso.

\- ¿Yukina?

\- Ninguna bajista podría reemplazarte, eres la única bajista capacitada para estar en Roselia. Si tú te vas, la banda se separará.

\- P-Pero si se separan, no podrás ir al FES…

\- No me importa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si no estás conmigo, ir al FES no tendría sentido.

\- Yukina.

\- Solo lo hago por una razón – la peli lila se acercó a la chica – llegar al FES junto a la persona que amo.

\- ¿La persona… que amas?

\- Sí, ella es mi amiga de infancia, mi mejor amiga, la persona que nunca me alejó de su lado, la que se convirtió en bajista de Roselia y también, la persona que se me ha confesado.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Yukina?

\- ¿Crees que mentiría con algo así?

\- Yukina – Lisa solo supo abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Yukina, cosa que correspondió con mucho gusto.

\- Gracias por todo Lisa.

\- Para eso estoy.

Después de eso, ambas salieron del juego y solo miraron a Sayo quien las esperaba fuera.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó - ¿Fue una experiencia única?

\- Sí – dijo Lisa mirando a Yukina, quien le devolvió la mirada sonriendo.

\- Veo que todo terminó bien.

\- Gracias por todo Sayo – habló Lisa.

\- No hay de que Imai-san.

\- Lo mismo digo – ahora era la vocalista – te lo agradezco Sayo.

\- Para eso estamos las amigas.

\- Por cierto – Lisa dibujó una sonrisa malvada en su rostro – olvidé decírtelo Sayo, pero esta mañana llamó Tsugumi.

\- ¿Eh? – la sonrisa de Sayo se esfumó y su cara se puso azul - ¿H-Hazawa-san?

\- Sí, y dijo que donde estuviste anoche.

\- Vaya, vaya – hablaba Yukina con una pequeña sonrisa – yo sé que tocas guitarra, pero no sabía que tocabas otra cosa.

\- ¡N-N-No es así! – exclamaba la peli azul muy sonrojada.

\- ¿Así que Hikawa-san está en una relación con Hazawa-san?

\- S-Shirokane-san, es mentira.

\- No pensé que Sayo-san estuviera con Tsugu-chan.

\- N-No es así Udagawa-san… ¡esperen! ¿desde cuándo están aquí?

\- Llegamos hace poco ¿verdad Rin-rin?

\- Sí.

\- Sayo-san, es algo cruel que niegues tu relación – hablaba Ako con un tono maduro.

\- ¡Que no estoy en una relación con Hazawa-san!

\- Entonces – dijo Lisa - ¿Qué tal si te doy 1000 yenes por revisar tus mensajes de WhatsApp?

\- Imai-san, no crees que esto se parece a Ba…

\- ¡Shhh! – las demás le taparon la boca - ¡Sayo, si dices el nombre de esa empresa nos caerá tabla!

\- Bien, bien – la guitarrista no sintió cuando Lisa tomó su celular.

\- Muy bien – la bajista se metió en la aplicación y buscó directamente el número de Tsugumi - ¡Vaya, sí que hablan mucho!

\- Ya basta Imai-san, devuélvemelo.

\- Mira esto, dice Tsugumi que no le cumpliste anoche, ¿Qué significa eso Sayo?

\- ¡Dámelo! – con esto Sayo le quitó el celular a Lisa y lo escondió, estaba completamente roja.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? – Yukina aguantaba un poco la risa – Sayo, que madura nos saliste.

\- ¡Qué no es así Minato-san!

\- No entiendo Rin-rin, ¿Sayo-san no le ha cumplido a Tsugu-chan?

\- E-Es mejor que no lo sepas Ako-chan – dijo Rinko completamente roja.

\- M-Mejor vayámonos – Sayo solo salió del lugar sin hablar con ninguna de sus amigas.

\- Esa Sayo.

\- Por lo menos, nos ayudó a estar juntas – dijo la líder de Roselia agarrando su mano con la de Lisa.

\- Sí – Lisa apretó la mano – me alegra que estemos juntas.

\- ¡Qué lindo! – habló Ako – Ya era tiempo que estuviesen juntas.

\- Lo mismo opino.

\- Gracias chicas.

\- Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo son pareja? – preguntó Lisa a Rinko y Ako.

\- Desde hace 4 meses… Rin-rin se me declaró en el juego, pensé que solo era un ritual del juego, pero me di cuenta que me lo decía en serio.

\- A-Ako-chan – la cara de Rinko seguía completamente roja.

\- ¿Declararte en un juego? – Yukina tenía una gota de sudor en la frente. ¿Qué clase de persona se declara en un juego?

\- Es algo innovador – habló Lisa en el mismo estado de Yukina.

\- Fue una manera única de declararse. Por eso te quiero Rin-rin.

\- Y-Yo también te quiero Ako-chan.

\- Muy bien – dijo la castaña - ¡Vamos por unos parfraits!

\- Sí – dijeron Ako y Rinko quienes salieron del lugar.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Está bien.

Al parecer, Roselia estaría más unida a partir de ahora. Eso sí, Sayo sería motivo de burla por unos días, de hecho, Yukina, Lisa y Ako molestarían a Tsugumi para que hablará de Sayo.

_**Gracias por leer ese pequeño one-shot. Dejen un review, eso me ayudaría a seguir subiendo más historias y también conocer sus opiniones.**_

_**No sean malos conmigo :q**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
